Dobie Daze
by yamiskoi
Summary: Things are rarely what they originally seem to be in Dobie Village… Where will the summer night’s, heated lust and drunken days take our characters? You’ll just have to see… Yaoi, Yuri. Yoh x Amidamaru, Jun x Bailong, Horo x Ren, possibly Manta x Faust.


Author: yamiskoi.

Title: Dobie Days (Contest Entry).

Pairings: Yoh x Amidamaru, Manta x Faust, Horohoro x Ren, Anna x Jun.

Rating: NC-17.

Content: yaoi, yuri, lemon, anal, oral, solo.

Summary: Things are rarely what they originally seem to be in Dobie Village… Where will the summer night's, heated lust and drunken days take our characters? You'll just have to see…

Disclaimer: I wish I was Hiroyuki Takei and had the rights to own Shaman King, but obviously I don't, so don't even try to sue me. 

Whatever time it was, Yoh knew he was late. His eyes opened wide, and a short gasp left his lips before he made to move up and out of his bed, carrying out the everyday ritual in which excuses and apologies would roll freely off his tongue, stemmed only by Anna's beads.

Trouble was, he couldn't move.

It was at this realisation that Yoh actually took the time to look at his surroundings. He wasn't in his room… Or even in some random café from where he had fallen asleep in…

He seemed to be in some sort of infirmary. Tubes and whirring machines were attached to various veins in Yoh's lithe, supple arms, slight bruises showing where the needles had penetrated the skin. His entire body felt like a mass of pain, and a wave of nausea struck the boy. Without much of a warning, Yoh leaned his head over the side of the bed as best he could and vomited.

Feeling as if his insides were emerging through his mouth, leaving a rancid aftertaste, a bucket was instantly kicked under Yoh's path of sick. Yoh tried to speak, but instead ended up retching again, the sharp aftertaste burning his throat and stomach. Clutching the general areas of pain, Yoh felt his body being pushed back onto the bed, and a tissue wiping at the sick that had splattered onto his cheek.

Faust dabbed at his face, and just as Yoh went to ask the doctor what the hell was going on, the German Shaman pressed a finger to his lips, advising him to be quiet. Yoh sighed, falling back onto his pillow in defeat. For now, he would be unable to ask questions, but as soon as permission was granted for him to do so… Then they would fall from his mouth as often as rain falls from the sky.

Once Faust was done adjusting several knobs on the machines that were surrounding the boy's bed, he was given leave to speak.

"Where am I?" Yoh questioned, curiosity bubbling over at his freedom of speech being regained.

Faust smiled at the question. "Do you honestly not remember? Your little stunt caused us quite the scare… You sure you can't remember a thing? Come on, Yoh… Think back a little bit…" Faust's eyes widened, as if actually expecting the confused teenager to do some thinking.

Think back… Could he honestly do that? Yoh's forehead creased ever so slightly as he cast his mind back.

Ahh yes… Something was coming back to him… Something about… Faust?… Or maybe it was Amidamaru… He couldn't remember…

_**Begin Flashback**_

"_Yoh?"_

_Yoh's eyes blinked open. His vision after a good night's sleep blurred and contorted his view for a moment, until the boy blinked and the scene swam into view before him. _

"_Hey Silva. What's up?" _

_Silva's eyebrow twitched as he stared down at his cousin. "What's up, you ask? What's up is that you're late for the biggest Shaman match of your life you fool! Get your scrawny arse down the stairs, uncle fucker!" Silva slapped Yoh's naked thigh, and the boy's eyes widened. "Fucking thought so. I'm not going to get paid by Goldva now for three weeks… How do you expect me to eat? Just get yourself down to the stadium in ten minutes or you and your team will be disqualified. I'll be waiting." s_

_Yoh released a surprised cry, and pulled on some three quarter length black pants, deciding to leave wearing a shirt for a less beautiful day. Yoh stormed down the stairs after Silva after checking his reflection briefly, finding the man already gone. _

_It truly was a beautiful day. The sun was burning high in the sky above Yoh, and the boy groaned, hoping the match wouldn't go on for too long in this sweltering heat. Not only had the boy not put on any protection, but the heat was almost unbearable. And to think, it was only early May! Sweat gathered on Yoh's forehead in a thin, transparent layer, but he did not dare to stop in his pursuit of the Match that would advance him and his team onwards in the Tournament. _

_The stadium was just up ahead… Yoh's breath was beginning to come in pants, gasping and wheezing as he passed through the doors. He called Amidamaru's name impatiently for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, freezing when he saw his guardian ghost already there. _

_At this, Yoh felt slightly put out. Usually they came down together… was he really that late? Upon the sight of Yoh, Amidamaru's face lit up, which lifted Yoh's spirits for just a moment. _

"_Get out there. We're waiting for you." The samurai snarled, pointing a finger to the door that led into the actual fighting area of the stadium. Yoh stared at his guardian ghost, lip trembling ever so slightly at the tone of the man's voice. Never before had he felt so intimidated by the samurai's presence… Was he really… mad at him? _

"_Oh… Okay." Said the teenager; suppressing the tears he wanted to shed so very badly. Nodding mutely, Yoh began to walk at a slow pace into the arena. _

"_Wait." Amidamaru muttered, covering the boy's eyes with his hands. He lifted the boy bodily, and Yoh couldn't help but release a small whimper of fear. Whenever Amidamaru was angry, he would murder fifty men, defying all who stood in his way. Not good. Sure, maybe Amidamaru wouldn't be able to kill him, what with Yoh being in current possession of Harusame, but he was pretty certain that a samurai would be able to put his hands to good use, too. _

"_W-What the?" Yoh asked, feeling very panicky. _

_Amidamaru sighed, and Yoh felt light hit him once more, and his feet were placed firmly back onto the ground again. He was instructed to keep his eyes closed, and the Shaman felt confusion hit him again. Against the samurai's wishes, Yoh opened his eyes and stared into the azure eyes of his sexy samurai partner. _

"_Amidamaru?" He asked timidly, wondering what the hell he had done wrong. The ghost shrugged a shoulder, making the material slip off his shoulder slightly. _

"_The fight is that way, Yoh." Was all that he said. With a saddening look set on his face, Yoh turned around… And was met with one of the happiest surprises he had been treated with in a long time. _

Yami's koi: so… um, comments are like cookies to me. :D They feed me at dinnertime when I have no money… Basically, you're gonna give me dinner for school time. Anyways, please lemme know what you think! XD


End file.
